Laura the wolfcat Wiki
"i'm the one, the only and i'm the best so move it you hunk of metal" Laura the wolfcat Laura is a wolfcat who hates robots. History Laura was born in the foarm of a wolf but when she turned 12 she gained her two cat tails and was soon outlawed by here pack for there was a war between cats and wolfs her brother Murry and her cousion Lucy went with her. Laura had to fight off wild cats and soon Laura,Murry and Lucy went througth a portal which sent them to Mobious where she met Sonic. Laura had heard of Sonic and how fast he was she asked him where she was and Sonic replied Mobious. Laura soon made a group called outlawed and she soon had 12 people on her team. Laura started destroying robots when they invade her old home and almost killed her family. She risked her life to safe her family but still she was treated like a pice of dirt even her father growled at her she finally lost it with her family and shouted "i may be a wolfcat but i safe your lifes and this is what i get in return you are not my family you are all pices of flith and you don't care about me or Murry or Lucy if you did care about us you would have stopped us from leaving but i'm happy to go now". Once laura went back to mobious she soon became a robot destroying wolfcat and this scared even the tougthest people who saw her or heard of her. Laura soon relaxed with destroying robots and took up singing she enjoys making her own music and playing the guitar. Flames one of the teams most powerful saw Laura and could her a "WEACKLING" and when flames said this Laura sprayed him with water laura had discorved her water powers. Laura and Flames never stopped fighting Laura would always win mainly because she wouls say "if you don't back down i will drown you with my water powers". When Laura turned 13 she gained her voice it was an amasing voice that even Flames was inpressed and soon Laura and Flames were boyfriend and girlfriend. Laura was fighting a gang of robots when she grabed her guitar and suddnley bultest came out of it and the robots blew up and just to make sure Laura took the robots heads off and laughed she had just earned another weapon. |} 'Family' Father: Jaspar Mother: Cleo Brother: Murry Sister: Milar Cousion: Lucy 'personality' Laura is mostly out going and is not affraid to fight She also isn't affraid to back down from a figth. Laura has a huge amounts of kindness and never abands anyone when some is having a hard time Laura always helps them out. |} |} 'Not friends' Ashley the seadrain Cloe the echidna(for hurting her friend) Juilsan the hedgehog(for hurting her friend) Lighting "timmy" the moongos Lia the wolfcat(Anti-self) Metal Flames(Metal boyfriend) Dr Oak(capturing her) Water the hedgehog(Anti-boyfriend) Friends Alisa the seadrain Angle the leopard angle Fire the hedgehog Flames the hedgehog John the echidna Juilar the echidna Lucy the wolf Maroline the tiger Millar the hedgehog seadrain Murry the wolf Patrick the echidna pipa the fox angle Toffe the hegehog seadrain Jessica the hegehog Apperance Laura's fur is Darck pink her hair is light pink the coulor of her eyes and brown. She wears a darck green dress with a light green jacket. Her gloves are darck blue. Her shoes are light blue. Her tails are darck pink but the tip off them are light pink. She wears her Mothers necklace which controls her supper, water and darck forms it is the coulor brown or yellow. 'Weapons' ' ' Laura's guitar is power with a deadly substance called rock N shoot this substance is realy hard to find and once found it has to be destroyed. Laura's has a voice that when she is mad she can scream and not stop and not hurt her throat but everyone eles's ears are hurt (lol) Laura's cat tails are very deadly because they can wrap around an objected and they swing around a lot so most of the time someone gets hurt. Laura likes to say "they have a mind of there own". Laura has been granted water powers all wolf's gain some kind of power laura got water power. Laura's water power is at 100% so she can use any kind of water foam there is or was. did you know? Laura's fav songs are Good girl,(Alexis jordan) Domino,(Jessie j) Friday to Sunday(Justice Crew) and Tik Tok(Kesha). Laura loves to shop she also brougth a whole store but sold it off. Laura loves to dance but she always falls over. Laura knows nothing of her mother and dosn't know how her mother. Laura hates loud high pich noise's. Laura learnt krate when she was 10. Laura loves to party once she threw one and it turn in to a disater when a pack of robots came and recked the place. Laura's least fav songs are Judas(Lady Gaga) and Rolling in the deep(Adele) When Laura first wrote a song she jumped up and down for 35 hours and soon passed out. When Laura first sung she fainted. Laura is a vegetarian Laura dosn't know she has a sister 'Famous quotes ' "Laura here" Introducing herself "DARN ROBOTS" When she see's a robot "Sweet" "don't mess with the wolfcat" "i'm the one the only and i'm the best so move it you hunk of metal" "Will you leave my boyfriend alone" "AHHHHHHHH LET ME GO,LET ME GO,LET ME GO" "where is my guitar?" "i don't care if it has rock N shoot in it I WANT MY GUITAR NOW" "i think i'm going to be sick" "you know i'm a vegetarian right?" "what's that smell?" "Ouch, guys look what i did to Majour 3600!!" "I'M the boss" "..... I HATE YOU" "they have a mind of there own". "i may be a wolfcat but i safe your lifes and this is what i get in return you are not my family you are all pices of flith and you don't care about me or Murry or Lucy if you did care about us you would have stopped us from leaving but i'm happy to go now". "like my new look. I'm supper Laura" Supper transpormation "gess you just turned dark on yah?" Dark transpormation "I'm goan wash you up!!" water transpormation "your cute when your pissed off" Category:Browse